


Tik-Tok (Rhodley fanfic)

by LalaDigon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Sex, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener Bottom, Interracial Relationship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Top James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Harley arrastra a Peter a una disco luego de que ambos son rechazados por los idiotas que aman.Alcohol, música y un poco de Jägermeister. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Pues todo cuando Tony y Rhodes decidan ir por ellos.
Relationships: Harley Keener & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Harley Keener/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	Tik-Tok (Rhodley fanfic)

Harley vio su reflejo borroso en el baño de la disco y sonrió de lado. Estaba bastante más mareado de lo que le gustaría, pero así era el beso del Jägermeister, letal en las cantidades que él lo consumía. Pese a su baja graduación, si no te molestabas en usar un vaso y no tenía la correcta temperatura... bueno, era mágico.

Soltó un resoplido y con algo de asco abrió el grifo dejando que el agua helada lo ayudará a centrar. Miró con tedio el reloj. Alzó una ceja y le dio crédito al hijo de puta. Dos horas enteras.

Sacudió sus manos y se encogió de hombros dejando que pequeñas y frías gotas golpearan su rostro sonrojado. Con las manos aún húmedas se peino un poco y sonrío con galantería a su reflejó.

—Ya veremos si lo soportas toda la noche, James.

Harley le dio la espalda a su reflejo y camino a la salida sin ver a los hombres allí dentro o como más de uno volteó a verse cuando él le habló al señor Coronel al otro lado de la ciudad.

La noche apenas comenzaba y mientras se acercaba a la salida, el cambio del DJ en la música le arrancó una sonrisa.

—¡Harley vamos! —lo urgió Peter sujetándole el brazo.

Se dejó arrastrar pese a trastabillar por la fuerza del tirón, pero se estiró y le arrebató la botella a un descontrolado Parker cuando empezó a saltar volcando peligrosas cantidades de su elixir vital.

Un compañero Aleman de la universidad había introducido el buen Jäger a su vida y Harley rapidamente le cogió gusto. Era una bebida no muy fuerte, pero poderosa. Una receta milenaria, le había dihco su ebrio compañero, tan secreta como la de Coca-Cola. Harley se reía pero le gustaba la forma, el elegante respeto, con el que los barman le tendían la costosa y exclusiva botella, en especial cuando previo se tomaba una pinta de golpe, tal como Heinrich le enseñó.

Harley sintió el doloroso jalón otra vez y sonrió encantado cuando su mejor amigo lo vio molesto por la ausencia de la bebida en su mano. Tony _iba_ a matarlo, pero Harley estaba bastante borracho para que esto le causara gracia y aparte —dato no menor— estaba jodidamente harto. Peter y él eran dos chicos jóvenes, fuertes y jodidamente sexys. Si ese maldito par de idiotas querían seguir fingiendo que eran muy disque honorables, allá ellos.

Él se había hartado de ver cómo Peter se arrastraba intentando que Tony le de atención y pese a que su orgullo quisiera mentir, sabía que hacía lo mismo por ese hijo de puta de James Rhodes.

Bueno, al infierno con ellos.

—¡Me encanta este tema! —gritó Peter volteando el rostro y le sonrió a su amigo volviendo a darle un trago a su carísima botella.

No era millonario, pero tampoco estaba muerto de hambre como Peter. Esa botella era el mejor de sus esfuerzos por asustar a la pobreza y su billetera quedó oficialmente vacía luego de pagarla en la barra.

Pero lo valía. Valió cada dólar.

El licor bajó amargo por su garganta, quemó sí, pero el piso bajo él tembló al ritmo de un coreó generalizado y en su pecho el retumbe de los parlantes le sacó una sonrisa.

Las luces estallaron al poco tiempo y mientras cientos de lasers llenaron el techo, Harley vio la sonrisa de Peter, vio la forma en la que su mejor amigo alzó el rostro conmocionado por el espectáculo de luces y supo que aquella mierda era de la que estaba hablando.

Su amigo no necesitó mucho alcohol para quedar en ese estado. Tres tragos y ya estaba sonrojado dando saltos por todos lados, dejando atrás su remilgada y tímida personalidad.

Mierda, Harley iba a tener que trabajar duro en la cantina de su pueblo cuando el verano terminara, aquella aventura en Nueva York redujo seriamente sus ahorros, pero Peter bajo el mentón y se volteó a verlo mientras la gente se agrupaba en el centro de la pista, dejándole en claro que aquello fue lo correcto.

—¡Peter duele! —le gritó sintiendo el agarre de este aumentar con su euforia, pero lejos de soltarlo, Peter le apretó más el brazo y lo arrastró consigo.

Entregado, alzó el brazo con la botella en alto y empezó a saltar con la marea de cuerpos, permitiendo que el mojigato del equipo guiara el camino a la fiesta.

Peter era, por decir algo liviano, malisimo bailando, pero le ponía empeño.

Vio como un par de chicos les clavaban los ojos y los evaluó y descartó rápidamente. No valían ni un tercio de lo que tenían en casa esperando, pero él no era el tipo más exigente del mundo.

Sin embargo, sabía que Peter no querría llegar tan lejos, asique se acercó más a su amigo y le sujetó la cintura marcando territorio. Les lanzó una mirada de advertencia y saltó ligeramente cuando las manos de Peter se enredaron en su cuello y empezó a bailar contra él.

Tuvo la sensación de volverse un caño cuando su injustamente llamado tímido amigo alzó el rostro y le guiñó un ojo como toda una zorra.

 _«Bueno Parker, mira que guardado te lo tenias»_ pensó conmocionado cuando esté empezó a deslizarse contra él de una forma bien sensual e insinuante.

Más ojos sobre ellos, más cuerpos dejándoles lugar, más volumen le pusieron a la música.

Oh, bueno. Al puto carajo con todo.

Ajustó el brazo en la cintura de Peter y mandó a la mierda al pomposo Coronel que la noche anterior lo volvió a rechazar e hizo justicia por el corazón roto de su buen amigo que esa misma mañana había sufrido un revés cuando el condenado de Stark le dijo que no estaría para la cena, pues tenía una cita.

Harley le dio un trago a su jodido licor y dejó atrás cualquier pensamiento sobre cómo habían llegado a la conclusión de que sin importar qué, a ninguno le iban a corresponder sus sentimientos.

Bajo el mentón y pegó su boca al cuello de Peter, dejando un juguetón beso en la base de éste. Si el pobre quería montar un condenado show de despecho, Harley se dijo que había hecho peores cosas con bastardos ni la mitad de sexys y Peter esa noche era una cosita bien follable en esa camisa blanca entallada y esos pantalones azules igual de ajustados.

Sintió como la música se apoderaba de ellos y sonrío empezando a dejar que el ritmo vertiginoso de Kesha y su _Tik-Tok_ se hiciera con el control de sus cuerpo.

El griterío aumentó, Peter se rio y enredó las manos entre las hebras de su cabello, arqueandose y moviendo las caderas al caliente ritmo del tema más fiestero del mundo.

Soltó una carcajada y acercó la botella a su boca mientras deslizaba lentamente la mano por su espalda, haciendo se incliné por tomar.

Con sus neuronas bastante atontadas, dejando que el calor del montón de personas lo empujara a ir más lejos en aquel idiota juego, vertió más cantidad de la que su amigo podía tomar y cuando el griterío se alzó con más fuerza lamió vulgarmente su cuello recogiendo lo que se volcó por su mentón.

Peter tragó y pegó un gritó de júbilo empezando a saltar como poseído.

Qué decir, Harley se olvidó de Rhodey, de Stark y el mundo y se dispuso a disfrutar de la noche libre que obligó a Peter a tener.

La gente dejó de mirarlos y empezó a bailar y saltar a su alrededor. Los cuerpos se amontonaron y pese a que alguna seguía mirándolos con interés, una que otra mirada les dejó en claro que ninguno tenía posibilidades.

Peter empezó a aplaudir con las palmas al aire como la canción invitaba y él se aferró a su cintura meneando la cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo sintiendo el agradable calor del lugar subirse a su cabeza y marearlo más.

Al diablo con James. Al diablo con su jodida moral intachable. Al diablo con todo lo que no fuera Peter, la fiesta a su alrededor y su buen Jäger. Empezó a cantar a los gritos la canción y Peter lo miró un segundo antes de pegar sus frentes y cantar en los mismos desafinados gritos que él.

Por primera vez en ese largo verano Harley recordó lo que era sentirse libre, sentirse bien. ¿Y por qué no? Deseado. Las miradas de los hombres allí también lo tenían en radar. No estaría a la altura de Peter, pero sabía que su jean ajustado lo favorecía y la camisa negra otro tanto.

Peter lo había arrastrado al gimnasio con él y pese a que caía muerto mucho antes que su amigo, los resultados en sus bíceps ya eran visibles.

Harley cerró los ojos cuando Peter lo hizo al volver a rodearle el cuello con uno de sus brazos y empezó a saltar moviendo sus hombros, su cabeza y sus caderas contra las de su amigo.

La música era adictiva y el alcohol en su cabeza pareció subir de golpe, porque mientras más se agitaban, más mareado se sentía. Los malos recuerdos de los rechazos del jodido James quisieron filtrarse pero Harley los pateó lejos aferrando más a Peter contra él. Ese cabrón no iba a tener poder sobre su cuerpo, sobre su mente y su corazón. Era malditamente humillante.

Peter le arrancó la botella de la mano y Harley, pese saber que no estaba acostumbrado, lo dejó. El pobre estaba igual de derrotado que él. Los dos tenían el maldito corazón hecho polvo y Peter llevaba lidiando con eso por más tiempo que él.

Coreó la canción con toda la gente como apoyó y aplaudió a su amigo animándolo a tomar más, a seguir, a olvidarse del cabrón que llevaba cinco años diciéndole que era muy chico, que lo supere, que madure.

Según Harley, aquello era su versión de madurez.

Habían intentado demostrarles que eran adultos, que eran responsables, que eran de confiar. Ambos tenían veintiuno, ambos estaban a punto de egresarse de la Universidad con sus hermosos doctorados en Ingeniería y Física correspondientemente, pero les valió mierda. Y eso solo por ser amables. Ninguno los quiso escuchar, ninguno les quiso hacer caso. Ambos les dijeron sus rotundos no y Harley decidió que valían puta mierda.

¿Querían decir que eran jóvenes e irresponsables? Harley sonrió sacándole la botella de la boca a Peter y le sujetó el cuello pegándolo a él. Sorprendido y con la guardia baja, Peter abrió la boca y el gentío enloqueció cuando tomó de sus propio labios el excesos del Jäger.

Antes de que alcanzara a separarse, Harley sintió que alguien le sujetó bruscamente el cuello y lo empujó arrancándole de las manos a su amigo. Peter trastabilló hacia atrás parpadeando asustado y él se enervó pegándole un codazo en lo que esperaba fuera la boca del estómago del hijo de puta tras él. Lamentablemente mucho alcohol en su sistema hizo que fallara y el tipo le apretó dolorosamente a su espalda el brazo.

Volteó el rostro listo para defender a un chico que tenía mil veces más fuerza que él, pero que si estaba allí y ebrio era por su culpa y consecuente responsabilidad; pero se topó con la enloquecida mirada whisky fija en el chico que —técnicamente— acababa de besar.

—Hazte cargo de este hijo de puta antes de que lo mate —gruñó Tony empujándolo bruscamente hacia el costado, quitándolo claramente de su camino.

Se estiró resistiendo como pudo al mareo, pero dos fuertes manos le sujetaron los hombros y le tocó ver con resignación como Tony sujetaba a Peter del brazo y lo arrastraba con él lejos de la pista.

Apretó los labios con odio y se sacudió las manos del moreno. No necesitó ver para saber que Rhodes era el que intentaba volver a tomarlo. Empujó a todos las personas que se habían agrupado para verlos y persiguió con la destreza el rastro de insultos que Tony iba dejando a su andar.

—¡Harley!

Ni volteó el rostro. Sonrió para sí y se escurrió del Coronel cuando esté estiró el brazo. Persiguió a Tony a la salida y sujetó una de las manos de Peter justo cuando el frío aire de exterior le arrancó un quejido.

Tony se volteó rabioso a verlo, pero apretó los labios cuando Peter se quejó.

—Tu y yo, Harley —gruñó retirándose la chaqueta de cuero para ponérsela a Peter de malos modos— Mañana vamos a arreglar esto ¿Me oyes?

La mano de Rhodes lo volvió a sujetar pero le lanzó una mirada lapidaria que consiguió hacer que lo suelte. El buen y recto estirado del Coronel Rhodes no iba a tocar a un chico veinticinco años menor si éste dejaba en claro que no quería.

Patán.

—Pudrete. Vino conmigo —se justificó volviendo a jalar la mano de Peter— Y por si tus lentes se empañaron y no pudiste ver, nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Tony le lanzó esa mirada que hacía a Peter bajar el mentón, pero a él sólo le arrancó una risa.

¿Quién se creía? Ni su madre conseguía hacerlo agachar la mirada.

—Sube Parker. —gruñó por lo bajo, tan amenazante que Harley supo Peter tenía que haberse puesto duro— ¡Sube joder! —gritó indignado al ver la mirada que compartieron— Apestas a alcohol. ¿Pensante en lo que eso le hace a tus sentidos? ¿En lo que pasaría si se monta una pelea y estás así? No puedes ni enderezarte.

Harley sabía que Peter fingía. Ni estaba tan borracho ni le duraba tanto el efecto. Estaba algo feliz y Harley se deprimió cuando pasaron cinco minutos que ya volvía a estar lúcido.

Sonriendo con arrogancia decidió ayudar a Peter. Le quemaba la maldita envidia, obvio. Tony estaba fuera de sí, si esa noche su amigo no tenía salvaje sexo pegaba en el palo. No tenía al señor con entrenamiento militar a su espalda, capaz de controlarse en la situación que fuera.

—Ya te dije que yo puedo hacerme cargo de él. ¿No Pete? —canturreó estirando su mano para que vaya a él.

Su amigo fingió vacilar y Tony harto, celoso y consumido por la rabia lo sujetó por la cintura cuando esté se tambaleó falsamente y los terminó de alejar interponiéndose.

—Vuelve a ponerle una mano encima y te juro Kenner, te arrepentirás de estar en mi camino.

—Prueba otra vez Stark, no me asusta tu tono.

Tony gruñó y le lanzó una mirada aireada.

—Sácalo de mi vista Rhodes. —dijo inspirando con fuerza— Está igual de borracho. Hazte cargo de él ante de que sea yo el que le dé una lección.

Dejó que el don estirado le sujete el brazo y retrocedió el paso que lo hizo dar.

—Te dije que estaba conmigo. Tú te fuiste con tu _cita_. Deja que se divierta un poco también. —abogó remilgadamente— No te queda el papel de papá gruñón. Solo estábamos jugando un poco. No pensaba meterle la mano bajo el pantalón hasta llegar a casa. —sonrió maliciosamente, notando como las venas de la frente de su padrino se hinchaban.

—Sacalo de mi vista —escupió lentamente viendo directamente al tipo tras él.

Peter lo miró un segundo antes de dejarse arrastrar a la puerta que uno de los chicos de la disco tenía abierta con cara de espanto.

Harley le guiñó un ojo y espero de todo corazón que de una maldita vez dejara de lado ese papel de niño bueno y sacará las garras. Esa noche Tony había tocado fondo y si jugaba bien sus cartas, lo podía forzar a aceptar que si lo deseaba, que si lo quería y se moría por tenerlo.

Harley hacía cuatro años conoció a Peter y llevaba todo ese tiempo sin entender porqué Tony seguía rechazando algo que anhelaba de una forma tan abierta que necesito verlos unos segundos para darse cuenta.

Sintió la mano del maldito Rhodes jalar de su brazo y suspiró. Él, por su parte sabía que no interesaba como mierda jugará, no había nada para él esperando.

Harley era muy bueno jugando al poker, pero no interesaba cuántas veces bajará y tirará sus cartas, no había forma de ganarle a la banca.

Tony le lanzó una mirada antes de subirse al asiento del conductor y Harley le alzó el dedo medio como despedida. El portazo resonó con fuerza y lo vio alardear con el rugido de su motor antes de salir haciendo que los neumáticos se quejarán sobre el asfalto.

Soltó una pequeña risita y se zafó del agarre del Coronel. Qué más, ahora le tocaba volver a entrar y conseguir algún ligue para pasar la noche. No volvería hasta la mañana siguiente y se aseguraría de sonsacarle a Parker los detalles jugosos.

Estaba seguro que Tony tenía un fetiche con eso del _señor Stark_ y el juego de roles. Ya se veía él a Peter morir de vergüenza al escuchar sus escabrosas preguntas. Contaba con que no le soltase prenda. La verdad que lo último que necesitaba era oír algo de la vida sexual de su padrino, pero sería encantador perturbarlo.

—Harley...

—Olvidame James —suspiró acomodándose mejor la camisa—. Ve a hacer algo contigo mismo porque yo planeo conseguir un lugar para pasar la noche.

Giró con toda la dignidad que pudo, que a decir verdad no era mucho porque casi de golpe cayó sobre él el maldito recuerdo que como de específico fue el cabrón sobre cómo no, no iba a tirarselo y sobre cómo no, no pensaba tocarlo así se desnudara y se regalará.

Harley no dejaba a nadie que lo humillara de esa forma. Pero había tocado fondo y no de forma metafórica. Se había tragado de golpe todo el contenido sobrante de una de las botellas de la reserva especial de Tony y se había lanzado a él, arrinconándolo en medio de la noche en la puerta de su cuarto.

Claro que tenía suficiente alcohol en sangre para haberse desprendido el pantalón y la camisa. Claro que el buen Rhodes no le dijo eso de forma despectiva y brusca, hasta en su estado pudo ver qué parecía más apenado por verlo tan poco digno que otra cosa.

No estaba orgulloso, claro que no. Pero Harley no sabía cómo lidiar con lo que sentía, con sus emociones y sus necesidades. Estaba acostumbrado a guiar, a imponer sus reglas y a conseguir siempre lo que quería. No sabía cómo manejarse ahora que no quería juegos, ahora que deseaba algo con tanta fuerza.

No diría que llevaba tantos años enamorado, no era Peter. El verano anterior se había acercado mucho a Rhody, lo hizo sin darse cuenta y le gustó lo que vio, al hombre que se encontró. Pasó gran parte del año pensando en él, se encontró buscando chicos que se le parecieran en algo más que apariencia para pasar el rato y muchas veces en la cama se imaginó que era la cara del Coronel la que lo veía tendido sobre el colchón. Muchas veces cerró los ojos y se corrió imaginando que era ese hombre serio en apariencia, pero divertido en la intimidad, el que lo hacía venirse con sus robustas manos.

Llegó a la Sede con la clara intención de conseguir algo real por primera vez, pero el tipo que lo recibió sin dudas no era el mismo con el que se mensajeó parte del año.

Lo rehuía, se le escurría y lo dejaba con las palabras en la boca. Harley cometió el temerario hecho de revisar sus últimas conversaciones, buscando entre esos mensajes algo que pudiera haberlo ofendido, pero no había nada. Maldita sea, había un ligero coqueteo, chistes de doble sentido, bromas interraciales... Rhody era rápido para responder, era muy certero y era obvio que ese entrenamiento militar fue efectivo, porque sabía esquivar muy bien las balas.

Ahora parecía un témpano de hielo. Harley entendió el rechazo, sabía lo que se sentía. Su padre lo abandonó, ¿por qué Rhodes haría otra cosa? ¿Por qué sería diferente?

Eso lo llevó al alcohol. Eso lo empujó a tragarse de a largos y poco controlados tragos el whisky de su padrino. Porque Harley sabía que no había razones para que Rhody fuera un jodido hombre y se quedará. Él no valía tanto como para quedarse a su lado. Llevaba una vida asegurándose de impedir que otra persona lo abandonara. A nadie le dio el poder. Quería a Tony, en verdad lo hacía, tanto como a Peter, pero... pero había una parte de él que siempre estaba en guardia y lista para huir al menor indicio de que se alejaran medio milímetro.

No impuso la barrera de seguridad con Rhody. Abrió su vida, pasó horas hablando con él, se desveló muchas noches contándole sus problemas con la facultad, su madre y hermana. Mensajes, llamadas... llegó al punto de necesitar saludarlo cada mañana y despedirse cada noche. Incluso, cuando tuvo un problema con el rector, en lugar de agarrar una botella e irse a alguna fiesta con los de fraternidades, cogió un café humeante y subió por las escaleras al tejado de los dormitorios donde lo llamó y se descargó mirando el cielo.

Pero todo eso fue en vano. Cometió el terrible error de confiar en que allí estaría para recibirlo, pero se fue. Se fue como se iban todos los que Harley se permitía amar.

Bebió, bebió enojado, avergonzado y triste. ¿Qué sentido tenía ir a buscarlo y pedirle de forma coherente hablar? Cada que intentó acercarse lo alejó así que decidió que solucionaría la mierda como era su costumbre. Alcohol y sexo. Pero Rhody lo empujó lejos y le pidió que tenga dignidad.

Que le dieran a él y su maldita dignidad.

Se sacudió la mierda. La noche era jóven y aún tenía que ir por las chaquetas que dejaron dentro. Amén de que en su billetera tres preservativos XL esperaban por un afroamericano que le permitiera seguir con la rutina de fantasías y sexo desinteresado.

El hijo de puta podía rechazarlo cuánto le viniera en gana y Harley podía imaginar que lo tenía cuánto quisiera también. Segun él, así se equilibraba el mundo.

Miró una vez al espécimen de mierda que tenía enfrente y ni le sorprendió notar que sus ojos fríos seguían sus movimientos con pericia militar. Rodó los ojos y al ver que solo tenía silencio y más silencio para él. Alzó las manos aburrido.

—Buenas noches Coronel.

Rhody abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero no sé quedó para oírlo. Uno de los que los habían mirado con deseo dentro tenía todos los números de la rifa que era Harley con él.

Pasó junto al estirado amigo de su padrino y antes de que pudiera llegar a rebasarlo, Rhody le sujetó con firmeza el brazo. Apretó los dientes tragándose las palabras más hirientes que le vinieron a la mente y se esforzó por no gritarle que le sacara las manos de encima. Alzó el rostro para decirle de la mejor manera que podía que se vaya a la mismísima mierda cuando la boca de Rhodes cayó sobre la suya.

Bueno, ahora sí que lo había sorprendido.

Sujetando su cintura, Rhodes, lo apretó contra su cuerpo y Harley se dio cuenta que aún estaba muy borracho porque pese que separó los labios, no consiguió reaccionar a tiempo cuando esté se alejó.

Desorientado, parpadeó un par de veces y oyó el claro sonido de la armadura de _War Machine_. En un segundo la temeraria armadura cubrió el cuerpo de Rhodes y al siguiente segundo este lo cargó sobre su hombro y mucho antes de que su mente conjugara dos cosas, estaba volando por en medio del cielo aferrado y aterrado al cuerpo de este maldito.

Los tres guardias de seguridad gritaron algo cuando vieron cómo lo sacaba de allí y por un segundo creyó que llamarían a la maldita policía. ¿No contaba aquello como un puto secuestro?

Harley se preguntó una sola vez en medio del terror que le daban las malditas alturas estando tan ebrio y desconcertado, qué jodida mierda pasó ahí, pero llegaron a destino antes de que hubiera dado con una respuesta. Rhodes lo bajo en una azotea que él desconocía y el traje desapareció tan rápido como se alejó dos pasos de él.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que hac-?!

Volvía a tenerlo sobre él. Volvía a estar besándolo, a estar apretandolo.

Gruñó molesto e intentó alejarlo, pero mierda, su boca sabía tan bien como siempre pensó que lo haría y Rhodes lo empujó por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta donde lo empotró sujetándole la cintura para alzarlo.

Ya ni se molestaba en entender que pasaba. Estaba intoxicado. Su sabor era adictivo, era mil veces más dulce que los tragos que tanto le gustaba, más fuerte que el whisky que consumía cuando todo era una mierda a su alrededor.

Sujetó su cuello, acarició su ralo cabello, acarició su rostro, apretó sus mejillas, mordió sus labios y gimió dentro de su boca. Rhody abrió sin soltarlo la puerta y cuando entraron, Harley se arrancó la camisa y empezó a estrujar la remera que este traía. Peleó contra la tela, pero no cedía con suficiente rapidez. Con molestia soltó su boca y refunfuñó dispuesto a romperla.

Quería lamerlo todo. Mierda soñó muchas cosas bien obcenas que hacerle, no veía la hora de poner cada bien invertido segundo que tuvo para imaginarlo a ser real.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el piso Rhody se alejó cerrando los ojos y Harley juro a dios y la biblia que su madre guardaba para golpearle la cabeza cada que soltaba una palabrota en la mesa que lo mataría.

—Mire Coronel, como se le ocurra cagarse en este momento voy a volver a ese club y conseguirme al menos dos disp-

—¡Cierra la boca! —le ladró dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

Harley juntó aire. Juntó aire para soltarle la mejor de todas las insultadas que tenía, pero lo vio girar para cerrar la puerta con los hombros tan caídos que lo que sea que quedará de alcohol y furia en su sistema se diluyó.

No sé merecía eso, no lo quería. Francamente...

Harley no sabía qué hacer o decir. Bueno, no sin joder para siempre esa estupidez que tenían. Podía decir cinco cosas que se venían a su mente, pero en verdad era el mejor amigo de Tony, Peter también lo apreciaba. De por vida iba a tener que tolerarlo.

Ardía, claro que sí. Pero a diferencia de la evidencia que iba dejando, si tenía una dignidad. Que la pisoteara por ese idiota no implicaba no tenerla.

Apretó los dientes y solo lo dejó estar. Ya. A la mierda con él, con Rhodes y todo lo demás. Solo tenía que hacer lo que sea para irse de allí y asegurarse de poner kilómetros de distancia entre ellos. Lameria sus jodidas heridas y a joderse con él. Bien. Ya. Fin de la estúpida discusión. Harley tenía partidos de sobra. Ninguno que le interesara tanto, pero tampoco necesitaba eso en su vida.

Todo había ido bien antes de aquello y seguiría así cuando terminara. Al carajo. Estaba harto de líder con su estupidez, con su terquedad. Al menos lo beso y a buen resguardo iba a conservar eso.

Giró y estudió el lugar. Era un buen lugar. Algo anticuado y con poco estilo. Pero acogedor. Había un amplio ventanal que daba de lleno a la ciudad y Harley decidió olvidarse del infeliz que se martirizaba con la cabeza en la puerta.

No iba a darle el lujo de que pudiera volver a llamarlo infantil.

Por un segundo pensó en agacharse por su camisa, pero lo desechó y agradeció otra vez las horas que Peter lo puso a entrenar. Esos abdominales si sirvieron. Acarició su abdomen más plano que en tres vidas y caminó despreocupado por el lugar. Vio los sillones apuntar a las vistas y desechó la gloriosa idea ser bien follado sobre esos. La cocina se abría a la sala de una forma orgánica y decidió hurgar por agua. Seguro que ese estúpido perdía la cabeza si lo veía intentar captar algo de alcohol.

Abrió con impunidad la heladera y la vio casi pelada. Sopesó sobre agarrar una de las cervezas pero lo descartó y tomó una de las botellas de vidrio. Estudió el contenido y aceptó que era agua gasificada.

¿Quien en esa época la consumía?

Meneó la cabeza y buscó con la vista algún vaso. Sin ánimos de ponerme a hacer una búsqueda del tesoro, solo la destapó y la llevó a su boca.

El líquido se sintió como el paraíso pese a las estúpidas burbujas y engañó a su cerebro pensando en seco _Extra Brutt._

—Usa un vaso. —lo reprendió Rhodes acercándose y Harley soltó la botella.

—No se ponga celoso Coronel, tengo labios para los dos.

Rhody lo miró de modos y guardó la botella rodeándole los ojos.

—Visto que ya tienes mi saliva en tu boca, no me imaginé que fueras a ponerte pretencioso. Lamento si mi ADN le perturba Coronel. Debió pensar en eso antes de meter la lengua en mi boca ¿Eh?

—Kenner...

—Rhodes...

Lo escuchó gruñir molesto por su burla y sonrió apoyando la cadera en el oscuro granito de la mesada.

—Mira yo...

—¿Sabes que? Me da lo mismo James. Olvida la mentira que fueras a soltarme y solo consigue un maldito Uber para que me pueda ir.

No se inmutó, por mucho que le hubiera gustado, al ver cómo se acercó hasta él.

—Lo siento. No sé en qué pensaba.

—En sexo James. En eso pensabas.

—No puedes solo dos malditos minutos dejar de ser un...

—Si el FBI te escucha decir niño, derribaran tu puerta por abuso de menores. —señaló manteniéndose impasible cuando se recargó en la encimera junto a él— Yo me iría con cuidado eligiendo las palabras.

—Ser menos molesto.

Harley hizo un mohín con los labios y le mantuvo la vista con indiferencia. Lucía agotado y por primera vez notó que en esa amplia y pulcramente ordenada cocina no era solo él el que llevaba luchando con la mierda en su cabeza.

La sonrisa calma que solía acompañar su rostro cuando estaban juntos había desaparecido y ahora su frente estaba arrugada claramente preocupada, atormentada.

—Dudo. Falla de fábrica. —se rio agitando su cabeza.

Rhody lo miró largamente, suspiró y volvió a verlo antes de soltar una pequeña risa que le erizó la piel.

Harley se sintió más incómodo ahora que lo veía relajado que cuando estaba consumido por la culpa o alejándose a pasos agigantados de su cuerpo. Mantuvo firmemente quieto su cuerpo pese a la necesidad de moverse. No era cobarde, pero no le gustaba no entenderlo. Lo incomodaba. Prefería pelear que estar desconcertado.

—Se que te gusta mi voz y que probablemente te estás quedando sordo, pero, mi Uber.

El santísimo y estricto Coronel suspiró y se giró ligeramente para verlo de frente. Harley le sonrió pestañeando dulcemente y Rhody se enderezo acercándose un poco a él.

—No entiendes que no somos como ellos. —murmuró alzando la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Harley dio un respingo y evaluó sus palabras. Había solo una estupida cosa que los distinguía y hubiera apostado y perdido a que _esa_ era la mierda que lo tenía tan obtuso.

—Obvio que no James. Eres negro. Lo sé. Tengo ojos.

Rhody sonrió y se acercó otro paso. Harley sintió que podría derribarlo y hacer que se lo follara en ese mismo piso, pero que se congele el infierno. Se acabó la falta de dignidad.

—Muy gracioso. ¿Sabes lo que es ser negro en este país?

—¿Presidente Demócrata?

El maldito acarició con la yema de sus dedos sus labios y se abstuvo de chuparlos. Dignidad. Lo quería digno, bueno, bienvenidos a la madurez.

—No, no soy Obama.

—Pena. —suspiró chasqueando la lengua— Me pone algo cachondo la oficina oval.

Rhody se terminó de acercar y, pese a que no movió un ápice su cuerpo, se dejó abrazar sintiendo que su corazón iba a salir por su maldita boca.

—Tony tiene...

—Ya te dije que no me interesa esta aburrida charla. Tengo tres bellos preservativos para usar en mi billetera y Coronel, yo no sé usted pero yo, pretendo follar esta noche. —le espetó con soberbia y el mentón en alto— Pide mi Uber o haz uso de ellos.

—Por un maldito instante puedes siquiera considerar lo que quier-

—No James. No puedo. No me pagan por oírte llorar por la mierda racista que hay en este asqueroso país. Soy de Tennessee, creeme que sé lo que es que le escupan a un negro en la cara por serlo. —dijo perdiendo la paciencia— Soy un sureño, creeme que puedes pudrirte hablando de algo que ya se. Me vale mierda. Según yo, mejor que lo seas. Mejor para mí. Pero si quieres usar eso contra esto, ve con el cuento a alguien más infantil.

»Di muchos golpes a unos cuantos idiotas a lo largo de mi vida para dejar en claro que me acuesto con todos los negros que se me va cantando. Si crees que eres la novedad racial, deja que te corrija. Tengo un sucio fetiche con chicos de color Coronel. Desde la prepa. Y te puedo asegurar que en el sur, somos la misma escoria que crees ser. Son como figuritas, para mi James. Amo coleccionarlos. —se rio cada segundo más molesto con esa basura del color— Ahora. Haz algo maldita sea, hazlo o iré por un maldito chico negro que quiera joderse a un niñito blanco sin soltarle esta basura de discurso retrógrado.

Rhodes lo miró largamente y vio como su mandíbula se tensó. Lo tenía tan cerca que le costaba verlo a los ojos, pero le daba lo mismo. Era chico cuando descubrió esa preferencia y jamás se molestó esconderlo. Lo golpearon bastante por ello. No mentía cuando decía que tuvo que soportar esa mierda de la discriminación, pero jamás le importó tan poco como en ese momento.

Su madre creía que era solo por llevarle la contraria a todos en el pueblo. Pero mierda a él le gustan los de piel oscura como a algunos las rubias y a otros las tetonas. Qué más daba. Gustos son gustos. Racista sería decir que había algo malo con esa preferencia en particular. Solo era aún detalle, una estúpida mierda que para nadie debía significar nada.

—Tik-Tok James. —se burló relamiéndose los labios de una forma lenta y lasciva— ¿Vas a hacer algo o voy por otro con más huevos?

Sonrió con suficia y se estaba por alejar cuando le apretó más la cintura.

—¿Figuritas? —preguntó apretando los labios.

Celos.

Le gustaba.

Mierda, le encantaba.

—Me falta la difícil —pucherió sintiendo su estómago tensarse expectante— Una de un cachondo Coronel. —se burló.

—Besaste a Peter. Tony va a matarte. —se quejó aferrándole bruscamente el cabello en su nuca— Mierda, yo quiero hacerlo.

Soltó una risotada socarrona y agachó ligeramente el rostro para acercarse a su boca.

—Se lo merecía por rechazarlo. —se jacto encantado con esos celos posesivos. Que se pudra si pensaba que lo intimidaba, era demasiado dueño de su vida como para dejar que le den órdenes— Como tú, por rechazarme.

Esa vez sí lo vio venir y se aferró con firmeza a él cuando lo beso. Empujó su lengua contra la suya y no perdió tiempo en intentar sacarle la remera, fue directo por sus pantalones. Jaló con fuerza la cremallera y empujó la mano dentro de sus interiores.

Jadeó al sentir como mordía sus labios y lo empujó cambiandolos de posición. Sonrió con soberbia sobre sus labios y se alejó juguetonamente de su boca.

—¿Gel? —preguntó soltando sus propios pantalones.

—Primera gaveta a tu izquierda. —gruñó viendo cómo se baja los pantalones.

Harley sonrió estirándose y hallo de una vez lo que buscaba. Dejó el pote al costado del mentirosamente recatado Coronel y se acercó a su boca divertido.

—Que cerdo resultase —se rio— La gente decente no tiene de esos por toda la casa.

—Por qué no pones tu boca a hacer algo que no sea desesperarme. —se quejó con rudeza.

Harley sonrió con astucia y se arrodilló frente a Rhodes empujando su boca sobre la morena piel que dejaba al descubierto la remera que este fue sacándose.

—Que lindo que creas que ésto no va a desesperarte. —se burló mordiendo suavemente la piel de su abdomen.

Harley liberó su miembro y se relamió. Oh, si. De eso hablaba.

Sujetó el duro y grueso miembro. Sujetó el pote de lubricante y mientras usaba una mano para abrirlo, sujetó la base del miembro pasando descaradamente la lengua sobre la oscura y húmeda punta.

Mojó sus dedos con los ojos fijos en su precioso y terco Coronel, sujetó la polla con sus labios y mientras empezaba a mover lentamente la cabeza, se bajó su ropa interior.

El frío gel le arrancó un quejido, pero la mano de Rhody se enredó en su cabello y metió uno de sus dedos en su interior mientras estiraba el cuello y dejaba que Rhody empezará a mecerse contra él.

—Joder, mierda. Te vas a lastimar —se quejó intentando alejarse cuando se ahogó un poco, pero le alzó una ceja con altivez y volvió a rodearlo con la mano.

Bueno para él no conseguir atraparlo entero, eso solo significaba que iba a gritar más mientras se lo follara.

Empezó a masturbarlo, Rhodes soltó un insulto bien florido cuando le soltó la polla y untó los dedos en lubricante solo para humedecer su erección a los segundos.

—Joder Harley... sí...

Sintió como su propio cuerpo respondía y el calor empezó a correr desde su abdomen a cada parte de él. Empujaba tanto como podía de su miembro en la boca, pero no conseguía meter ni la mitad. Mierda, le encantaba.

Dejó de pensar. Se concentró en sus ojos café y continuó chupando la punta de su miembro, succionando y casi atragantándose con ella. Continuó masturbándolo rapido, duro, arrancadole gruñidos bajo y gemidos encantados. Continuó metiendo un dedo tras otro en su interior.

—Joder Kenner baja la velocidad o me vendré. —se quejó temblando ligeramente.

Era cuidadoso al bañarse y más cuando sabía que quería acción. Siempre en la ducha se aseguraba de allanar el terreno y pese a que ardió ligeramente, para cuando Rhody le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, obviamente desesperado y empezó a embestirlo con más gentileza de la que hubiera preferido, ya tenía tres dedos en su interior abriéndose, enloqueciendolo, haciendo que el hambre por más le nublara la mente.

Se alejó bruscamente de él y tosió un poco cuando fue muy lejos. Rápidamente Rhody intentó ayudarlo, pero Harley no veía la hora de tenerlo dentro. Retiró los dedos de su interior y se enderezó rápidamente. Temblaba, lo deseaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba.

Se retiró del todo los calzoncillos y se lanzó por su boca. Metió la lengua entre sus labios y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, como empujarlo al sillón, Rhody los cambio de posición y se agachó frente a él. Le hizo separar las piernas y metió bruscamente los dedos en su interior.

—¡Joder, de esto hablaba! —se quejó echando hacia atrás la cabeza al sentir sus labios cerrarse sobre su miembro.

Harley se arqueó sintiendo el placer azotarlo cuando esos labios gruesos y su lengua empezaron a jugar con su glande.

—Eso Coronel, chúpeme bien la polla.

Los dedos salieron de su cuerpo y gimió largamente al sentir que cuatro entraron. Sentía que iba a matarlo. Era duro. Mucho más de lo que creyó que sería, pero lejos de quejarse apuro las caderas en su encuentro, siento como el calor de su boca llegaba hasta la base de su miebro donde el bastardo succionó con fuerza y lo hizo jadear a reventar de placer.

—James... James... vamos al sillón. —se quejó empujando lejos su rostro— Quiero que me la metas viendo la jodida y racista ciudad que te atormenta.

El bastardo a sus pies meneó la cabeza, pero el recto Coronel traía una cara demacrada por la lujuria. Resistió el impulso de ayudarlo y camino desvergonzadamente al sillón mientras éste sujetaba el lubricante y lo perseguía con la mirada hambrienta de un depredador.

Su abdomen se tensó y sintió vértigo al inclinarse sobre el respaldo del sillón sujetando la mullida superficie con una mano y con la otra su trasero para separarlo.

—Vamos Coronel, metala. —se burló empujando desvergonzadamente los dedos en su interior— Lo estoy esperando. Cumpla su misión con el país.

Le tomó pocas zancadas llegar y Harley se quejó con un escalofrío cuando el bastardo apoyó en su espalda el maldito pote del lubricante. Sintió como esparcía más en su trasero y como clavaba sus dedos en torno a su cadera.

—Si te duele me avisas y vuelvo a emp-

—Aburres mierda, que la metas. ¡Joder!

Sintió de improviso la dura y ardiente cabeza de su polla en su entrada y no diría mentiras, se preocupó de que intentara meterla de un golpe.

La mano en su cadera voló a su cabello y jalando un buen mechón hacía atrás que le arqueó la espalda, gimió al sentir como empezaba lentamente a llenarlo.

—No te pases de valiente conmigo niño —se burló con esa voz aterciopelada por la lujuria mordiendo su oído— No eres el primer culito blanco que me tiro.

Harley sintió que sus rodillas temblaron y se quejó al sentir más de ese grupo e imposible miembro llenarlo. El pote de lubricante cayó al piso por el brusco movimiento y todo su ser estalló en llamas.

—Serás hijo de puta... ¿Eso quieres Harley? ¿Eh? Que te diga cuántos culos blancos como el tuyo me folle.

—Joder, Coronel. Me atrapaste. —gruñó estremeciéndose, empujándose más contra ese doloroso placer.

La boca de Rhody soltó su oído y se arrastró por su cuello, por su espalda. Continuó penetrandolo, continuó estirandolo al punto de la locura. Temblaba, se retorcía, estiró hacia atrás una mano y otra adelante para rodear su miembro. Se masturbo bajandole el volumen al dolor y empujó más rápido a Rhody en su interior.

El Coronel gruñó y se empujó entero en su cuerpo. Harley se recargó cuanto pudo en el resoplando del sillón, recuperando el aire.

Hervía, se quemaba. Sentía que lo iba a romper a la jodida mitad.

—Eres... eres... bueno Coronel, no está nada mal.

Rhody acarició su espalda, sus hombros y lo fue enderezando. Se quejó sintiéndolo tan dentro que se volvió incómodo. Su moreno se meció una vez, se meció dos dejando que se acostumbre, le rodeó la cintura mordió su cuello y lo lamió. Harley se aferró a su fuerte brazo y la parte posterior de su cabeza acompañando el movimiento. Le encantaba, mierda, lo tenía hasta en la garganta. Imposible. Lo volvía loco. Empezó a apurar el ritmo sintiendo su pecho acelerarse y sus piernas temblar.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más le gusta a los niñitos blancos cuando me los follo Harley?

—Dígame Coronel —se quejó empujandose más contra él, gimiendo largo y lleno de placer.

—Esto.

Rhody lo arqueó más contra su pecho y Harley gimió sintiendo un relámpago de doloroso placer cuando le apretó el abdomen con su fuerte palma. Gimió sin creerlo y bajó la vista. Rhody se rio en su oído y se retiró. Harley le saco la mano y apoyó la suya. Cuando lo volvió a embestir, gimió sintiendo que la cabeza estaba por explotarle. La polla le dio un ligero e ínfimo pero real puto golpe en la palma.

—Jodida mierda, si me vas a quebrar.

Rhody soltó una carcajada y lo inclinó otra vez sobre el sillón. Se cirnió sobre él y se retiró haciendo que volteara el rostro sobre su hombro.

—Baste de chicos para ti.

—Pues, vas a tener que asegurarte de tenerme contento James. Soy bastante exigente cuando me piden exclusividad.

Un duro embuste y una mordida en sus labios fue la única respuesta. No necesitaba más. No quería más. Dejó de pelearlo, se concentró en la forma en la que su miembro lo abria, la salvaje forma en la que el dolor y el placer empezaron a recorrerlo. Rhody aferró su cintura y dejó de tener miedo a herirlo.

El calor volvió a recorrerlo. Rhody jadeaba, jadeaba y le decía vulgaridad tras vulgaridad mientras más duro y profundo lo embestía. Harley se tuvo que sujetar al sillón cuando sus piernas empezaron a fallar, pero Rhody no dejó de penetrarlo ni cuando sus gemidos se volvieron gritos llenos de placer que sofocó a duras penas.

—Eso Harley, eso... grita. —gruñó saliendo de su interior de un brusco movimiento— Ven aquí. —murmuró rodeando el sillón, sentándose en medio.

Harley se quedó unos segundos viéndolo masturbarse, absorto en aura dura y vulgar se quedó quieto con los ojos fijos en la forma que su mano subía y bajaba por el duro y chorreante miembro. Hambriento, desespersado por volver a sentirlo latir en las profundidades de su cuerpo se apresuró a seguirlo.

Se acordó sobre sus caderas y gruñó empujando su grueso miembro en su interior. Se sentó de golpe, se dejó caer con pesadez y un quejido alto y fuerte se le escapó.

—Eso Kenner, no te contengas —lo apremió el hijo de puta empezando a embestirlo con dureza y precisión suficiente para alcanzar su próstata sin problemas o contratiempos— A los niños blancos les encanta gritar cuando tieneN una verga de estas adentro. —dijo sobradoramente mientras mordía su oído.

Harley sentía que se moría y el calor del infierno que describía el pastor Thomas de la iglesia de su pueblo lo recibía.

—Maldito seas... joder James, me vengo.

—Correte Harley, acaba para mí...

Mataría por él.

Sujetó sus mejillas y mientras empezaba a saltar sobre su cuerpo, lo besaba a la carrera. El incendio creció, lo consumió, lleno cada parte de él y lo dejó a su merced. Mordisqueó sus labios, se meció con más fuerza. Empujó sus caderas, saltó sobre él, lo sintió moverse y la áspera de las prótesis mordió su piel enloqueciendolo.

El fuerte olor a sexo y sudor los envolvió, su cuerpo se tensó, sus extremidades se quejaron y su piel hormigueó. Su mente estaba a la deriva, estaba saturada por los jadeos bruscos que Rhody soltaba contes él, el vulgar y sucio sonidos de su trasero golpeándose contra sus muslos. Bajo la mano, rodeó su miembro, se masturbó, sentía que lo construía y lo rompía con cada duro embiste. Lo tenía, era completamente suyo y cuando ya no pudo más, se aferró a la parte posterior de la cabeza de su Coronel abrazándolo contra sí, se corrió con un grito liberador.

Rhody gruñó y le mordió el cuello dónde lo apresó y lo embistió con fuerza suficiente para alargar su maldito orgasmo. Sollozo un poco, dolía, escosia pero en verdad le encantaba.

Lo sintió alejarse, sabía que intentaba, pero no lo dejó.

—Dentro. —gimió— Vente dentro.

—Harley no creo que eso sea...

Sí, también sabía que era estúpido y más una polla lo suficiente cerca de su estómago. No era algo que podrían hacer seguido, pero era la primera y mierda, mañana lideraría con el malestar y las náuseas.

—¡Deja de llorar y hazte hombre! —lo espoleó con soberbia.

Rhody soltó un gruñido molesto y le aferró con fuerza la cintura. Jadeó sorprendido cuando el señor estirado lo acostó sobre el sillón y encantado Harley arqueó la espalda y abrió bien las piernas. Sin querer perderse la hermosa imagen de Rhody arrodillado entre sus piernas, embistiéndolo con fuerza, con rapidez, agitando su cuerpo, abriéndolo, aferrando sus muslos para abrirlo como un salvaje, aferró su miembro y empezó a masturbarse a la carrera.

Más dolor y escozor. Se quejó aferrándose al sillón, pero continuó torturando a miembro semi erguido.

—Joder que caliente Coronel. ¿Estos movimientos los teni-tenías antes de la prótesis? —jadeó divertido arqueandose, estirando para atrás su cuello cuando el maldito se empujó con un duro golpe en su interior— ¡Ah, Rhody por favor...!

—Vamos Harley, —gimió con la voz rasposa y ahogada por la falta de aire— Deja que vea cómo te corres otra vez...

—Ha-hazlo mejor entonces —se burló cerca, muy malditamente cerca de tener otro maldito orgasmo.

La dura y callosa mano se cerró sobre la suya y clavó los ojos en Rhodes mientras este sujetaba una de sus piernas y la subía cerca de su hombro.

—¡Ah, joder! ¡Si me rompes, me pagas James! —gritó sintiendo que vivía a encontrar su próstata. 

—Me vengo —gruñó roncamente.

Harley asintió, también lo sentía. Mierda, su mente era un caos. Era un caos y se entregó a él. Miedo, éxtasis, alegría, nervios... estaba por enloquecer y no le moleste. Tenía quién lo sostenga, quien lo entienda y lo soporte.

Enredó sus dedos a los de Rhody y sin despegar sus ojos, se empujó duramente contra él volviendo a sentir como el dolor y el placer lo rompían en mil pedazos, como el calor reptaba por cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus neuronas.

Se arqueó por última vez y asintiendo a la mirada enloquecida de Rhodes, se vinieron al unísono.

Rhody gruñó, resopló golpeando dos últimas veces en su interior y se dejó caer sobre su pecho, resoplando y besándolo desenfrenado hasta agotarse de sus labios.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y el mundo. Besó su voluptuosa boca, se abrazó a su piel húmeda y se recostó cómodamente contra el sillón cuando la boca se empezó a deslizar por todo su rostro y cuello. Soltó un bostezo y abrazó la espalda húmeda del Coronel.

—¿Crees que les fue tan bien? —susurro Harley algo adormilado, cuando Rhody dejó caer rendido la cabeza en su pecho.

—No quiero ni enterarme.

—Aguafiestas —se quejó sintiendo como se enderezaba.

—Cerdo. Voy a darme una ducha. Estás en tu casa. Al final del pasillo está el cuarto, busca que seguro halles algo que te quede. Y no, mi uniforme no. —le advirtió.

Harley sonrió desde el sillón y se quedó recostado con las piernas vulgarmente abiertas. Rhody lo devoró con la mirada y supo que se fue de allí deseando volver a tenerlo cuando pasó segundos de más contemplando su cuerpo y la forma tan ordinaria con que empujó los dedos en su resentida entrada, arrastrando fuera parte su semen.

Por un segundo estuvo a punto de decirle que se bañaran juntos, pero pensó mejor y decidió que lo haría solo si alguna vez lo invitaba a verlo. Se suponía que podía solo, pero se imaginó que sin las prótesis, la imagen no debería ser algo que quisiera compartir y debía aprender a respetar esas cosas. Parte del porqué era importante para él entrenar era la capacidad de poder levantar buen peso con sus brazos. Si alguna vez era necesario, quería poder demostrarle que iba a estar ahí para él, luchando la batalla que fuera.

Se enderezó, limpió sus dedos en su abdomen sucio y se quejó del dolor e hizo una mueca al sentir la humedad deslizarse. Suspiró, ya ni caso llorar sobre la leche derramada.

Deambuló a sus pantalones y mientras se los ponía, Harley miró la ciudad a lo lejos. Escarbó por la amplia biblioteca mientras se limpiaba con la remera de Rhodes el pecho y halló lo que buscaba. Saco uno de los puros que a posta le regaló y lo encendió con el encendedor a juego.

Caló hondo y dejó el fuerte y amargo humo jugar en su boca antes de soltarlo parándose frente al ventanal. Corrió la puerta y salió al pequeño pero hermoso balcón oyendo como la ciudad aún respiraba y vivía la incipiente noche del sábado. El frío aumentó, pero se encogió de hombros, se recargó contra la barandilla de acero y soltó el humo lentamente. Su Tennessee era tan distinta, tan solitaria y pequeña...

No sabía que había pasado un largo rato fumando y perdido en su mente, pero cuando Rhody se le acercó por la espalda y beso su hombro se sobresaltó.

—¿Dudas?

—Eres dramático ¿Sabes?. O engreído. No eres el único en mi mente.

Rhody meneó las caderas y le arrancó una carcajada.

—Chico listo Coronel.

—Más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo Kenner.

Harley se giró y le convidó del puro. Rhody arrugó la nariz y le sonrió con inocencia volviendo a calar.

—Supongo que por esto me los regalaste.

—Me imaginé que llegaría el día en que quisiera uno y no tendrías para convidarme.

—Eso explica la mitad de los regalos que me enviaste.

Harley volviendo a girar con una sonrisa en el rostro, sujetó el brazo de Rhodes y lo empujó contra su cuerpo. Se dejó abrazar, soltó el humo y por un segundo, la noche fue perfecta. Recargo la cabeza en el hombro de su hombre y miró a Nueva York una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos guardar por siempre ese momento en su mente. 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tiene una segunda parte, desde la perspectiva de Tony y Peter. 
> 
> "Hey Mama"


End file.
